


Santa Baby

by iamnopsycho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Destiel, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnopsycho/pseuds/iamnopsycho
Summary: Dean dresses up as Santa Clause as he puts down the presents under the tree (just in case his daughter Emma decides to take a peek at Santa). He is unfortunately caught by his confused husband, Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly remembered one of the Christmas songs I liked singing and decided, “Hey, wouldn’t it be hilarious if Dean and Cas were in this situation?” Okay, that kinda makes no sense, now that I think about it but what the hell? Okay, this is actually the first Christmas fic I’m writing for Destiel so I hope it doesn’t turn out to bad. Hope you guys like it! Happy Holidays, everyone!

It was nearing midnight as Santa Claus, or rather, Dean Winchester dressed as Santa Claus put his daughter's gifts under the Christmas tree.

He rented the costume from Garth’s Rent-A-Costume Shop, worried that his five-year old daughter Emma would come downstairs to check if Santa put gifts under the tree. Just as he placed the box containing the blue rocking horse she wanted, he suddenly heard a familiar voice, rough from sleep call out his name. Well, Santa's name.

"What the hell?" Dean slowly turned and looked at Cas in his pajamas, rumpled from sleeping. His dark hair was adorably sticking out in all directions. His eyes, initially sleepy, were suddenly alert as he looks at the apparent intruder in his living room.

Cas immediately grabbed the nearest object in his hand, which in this situation was a lamp. Before he managed to throw it at Dean’s head, Dean raised his hand and managed to croak out, “Cas! It’s me. Dean!”

"Dean?" Cas asked him incredulously, lowering the lamp and placing it back on the table. "What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I was putting Emma's gifts under the tree. I was afraid that she'd see me so I dressed up as Santa," he murmured, rubbing his neck nervously. "Didn't wanna ruin the magic, ya know?"

He felt silly for dressing up in a Santa costume. But he had to. He didn't want to ruin his daughter's Christmas. Heck, he didn't even want to shatter her beliefs about Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy yet. He wanted her to have the child-like innocence that he lost when his father bluntly told him in his drunken stupor that Santa wasn't real.

He shyly looked up at Cas and found him looking at him with so much love and affection. Cas stepped into his space and wrapped his husband in a warm embrace. It took a second for him to register what was happening and as soon as he did, Dean buried his face in Cas' neck as he returned the gesture. Cas was so soft and warm that he didn't want to let go of his husband. He felt so at home.

When they pulled away, Cas looked up at him with a soft expression. "You could've just told me before we went to bed, you know," he chastised lightly.

Dean shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he pouted.

He felt Cas' hand cup his face. Cas' eyes, despite the dim light of the living room, was shining brightly.

"I know," he murmured.

Dean smiled. He glanced up and smirked at Cas. "Would you look at that, we're under a mistletoe," he whispered cheekily.

Cas peered up at the mistletoe above them and chuckled. "Well, we don't want any bad luck," he said casually but he was looking at Dean with mischievous eyes.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Dean mused.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me already, assbutt," he said.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He cupped his husband's face and kissed him enthusiastically (yes, while still wearing the Santa beard). Cas' lips were slightly chapped but so soft and warm against his own. He felt Cas wrap his arms around his neck, his hands teasingly pulls the hairs at the back of his head. He moved his arms to wrap around Cas' waist, pulling the shorter man against him.

After a minute or so, Cas pulled away with a smile on his face. He pressed his forehead against Dean's as he held him in his arms. "Come to bed soon, okay?" he murmured.

Dean nodded. "Just lemme finish up in here," he said softly.

Cas poked Dean's side as he kissed his cheek. Dean hissed, "Hey, there's no need for that!"

The shorter man chuckled as he pulled away from his husband. Dean tried to tickle Cas in retaliation but Cas managed to avoid him. He shook his head in amusement and returned to the living room. He couldn't stop grinning as he resumed his Christmas mission.

 

\---

 

It was Christmas morning when Dean and Cas choked on their coffee as Emma announced, "I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus."

"W-what?" Dean spluttered. Oh man, he thought, they should have been more careful.

"I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus," she repeated casually as she put one of her presents on her lap.

Cas looked at Dean with worried eyes. How were they supposed to explain to their daughter why “Santa” was kissing one of her fathers?

"When did this happen, honey?" Cas asked in a careful tone.

"Last night!" Emma chirped, ripping away the gift wrapping. "I was gonna to see if Santa came and I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus."

"Uhh," Dean said stupidly.

"It was funny like it said in the song," she giggled.

Dean and Cas stared at her. "What song?" they both asked. "'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.' But Papa's the one kissing Santa and it was funny cause Papa poked Santa and Santa tried to tickle him but missed Papa," she said, removing the last piece of wrapping paper. She looked up at both of them and smiled. "It was funny," she grinned.

Dean and Cas nodded dumbly. As their eyes met, they broke into laughter. Cas scooped up Emma in his arms started tickling her. Dean joined in tickling their daughter. Despite the tickling war that ensued, they all managed to open all the Christmas gifts and only fully stopped to snuggle with each other by the fire place with three mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.

As he looked at his husband and daughter snuggled up against him, Dean smiled and wished for all Christmases to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually already posted this on my Tumblr nine months ago.


End file.
